Steam Diesel Black
Steam Diesel Black in currently contracted to the WLF. He is currently apart of the eWo (Extreme World Organization). WLF Career Steam Diesel Black first appeared on episodes of WLF Superstars but made his debut appearance on Prime Time on 6 June 2014 when he defeated Maestro Punk On June 16th 2014, SDB entered his Second match on Prime Time up against the Pharaoh for the Television Championship. After a few choice words at te brggining of the match it kicked off with tempers running high. However after a valiant try, Steam Diesel Black was unable to come away with the Victory after the Pharaoh whacked him in the face with the title as the Ref was distracted at the moment. On June 23rd 2014 SDB was entered in the 60 man Battle Royal main event known as World War III. Just before the event however, SDB was invited to become a member of the eWo. The groups main focus was the re-instatement of the, then,defunct. X-Division. Its other members at the time, DeathWish Ninja and Mr.Fredrick, were both fighting in the 60 man Battle Royal as well. Both his fellow members were eliminated before he was. He made it to the top 29 men before finally being eliminated by Andre The Giant. Barry Windham went on to win the match. On the July 9th 2014 episode of Prime Time SDB stepped into the ring for the First time with his eWo team mates (Mr.Fredrick and DeathWish Ninja) and D-Generation X to take on, then rivals, the Million Dollar Corporation. The Million Dollar Corporation were represented by Andre The Giant, Jeff Jarrett, Lord Regal, Damien Sandow, and Ravishing Rick Rude. The EwO and DX were unable to gain the victory as Andre head butted Shawn Michaels knocking him out long enough for Lord Regal to get the cover and the Victory. However it didnt end there. Just after the match Ended and the Million Dollar Corporation was about to make there leave, Josh Arcanum returned. However not to help the eWo as some had thought, but to decimate them. He Did just that, spawning a rivalry between not only the faction itself, however SDB in paticular. Also on this same episode, before there match, the EWO had spanned the locker room asking superstars to sign a petition to re-instate the X-Division. Not very many superstars obliged that week in fear of the boss Dibiase's Wrath, except for Bam Bam Bigelow. When Ted Dibiase found this out, he decided to "punish" the Bammer for his error. He booked him on the next Prime Time against the Fabulous Rougeau Brothers in a Handicap Match. That Match was interrupted by the eWo which ended up giving the Bammer the Victory. Another important Key note, is that the Bammer joined the group after that night. On that same broadcast, (the July 21st episode of Prime Time) Steam Diesel Black was to face Josh Arcanum in an Extreme Rules match. After the altercation on the last Prime Time SDB called out Arcanum with this match specifically in mind. After a grueling and Bloody Matchup between the two, SDB came away with one of the most controversial wins in WLF history. Josh Arcanum was Disqualified after throwing around a few of the ring officiators. It being an Extreme Rules match, meaning specifically that there are no DQ's, this was an almost unheard of call. SDB was injured during the match, Knocking him out of competition for three Weeks. SDB made his return on the August 25th 2014 edition of SummerSlam at the Ten on Ten elimination Tag Team match between the eWo and the Million Dollar Corporation. The stipulation to the match was that the losing group, must disband. The eWo team included DeathWish Ninja, SDB, Bam Bam Bigelow, the Shield (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins) The Ultimate Warrior, CM Punk and Mick Foley vs Team Million Dollar Corporation which consisted of Andre The Giant, Ravishing Rick Rude, Ted Dibiase, Lord Regal, Damien Sandow, Seargent Slaughter,The Masked Superstar, Josh Arcanum, Big John Studd and Ken Patera. The match went on for a long time with a few twists and turns including Lord Regal Switching sides by just abandoning his Team Mates. SDB was Eliminated mid match by his Rival, Josh Arcanum. Soon After, Arcanum eliminated himself. The match was eventually won after every one on Team eWo was eliminated except the Ultimate warrior. He finished the match against the final two competitors of team MDC, and won. The Million Dollar Corporation disbanded after that night. During the September 22nd airing of Prime Time, SDB met Arcanum once again for a no holds barred match. SDB was met with a bit of a surprise as Arcanum made his entrance on the top of a Hell in a cell. However without skipping a beat he climbed to the top to take on the Dark King. The two competitors had what has been called the bloodiest battle on WLF Prime Time ever recorded. They fought on the cell, then off after both Arcanum and SDB fell off into a dumpster. They made there way to the stage and battle there as well. When they finally made it back to the ring the gladiators fought on once more. However in the end Arcanum was able to over take Steam Diesel Black. Once again SDB felt the hard double edged sword known as defeat and injury. RPd by: Phatboii Category:WLF Members